ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Killed Badfic (Anime and Manga)
The Killed Badfic pages list the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in anime and manga fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, and a link to the mission itself. Remember to follow alphabetical order, which does not count the articles a'', ''an, or the as the first word of a title. Is the fandom you're looking for not anime or manga? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. Attack on Titan * "Wings of Freedom" - T rated. ** Elle Rothai joins the survey corps two years after the collasal titan destroyed wall maria. and is also chosen to join squad levi, but will she be able to get over her terrible past, survive her first expidition outside the walls, and battle not just the monsters outside this glorified cage, but also the monsters hiding within? ** SkarmorySilver's note: We had this run by Tira, and we found the following: Awful spelling, abuse of fangirl Japanese (in a non-Asian setting), Levi and Petra being OOC, the Sue gaining a prosthetic that sounds more advanced than the technology of the period, and supposed fighting prowess gone very, very wrong. ** Mission by Agents Rayner and E.V.L. (DMS), Valon and Kala (DF), and Chakkik (DMS) Black Butler * "Queen's Falcon" - T rated. ** Hayato Ansastu is the Queens Falcon. She isn't exactly the typical girl either... Human? Demon? Angel? Reaper? How about all? Credits to theimpracticalgirl for the title Also on Quotev ** Exactly as bad as it sounds. ** Mission by Chris and Ami (DF), with trainees Miguel and Violet Bleach * "Flames, Wind and a Struggling Student" - T rated. ** Kanami hates being weak. Unfortunately, it's hard to ignore when you're blind. Harder still to keep it a secret. Especially when rumors are already being spread of a "Second Prodigy." Kanami simply ignores them. She's busy enough being an academy student. ** Mission by Serra. Card Captor Sakura * "Sarah-Chan's fic" - T rated (but near to M) - Italian - WARNING: Background page in Urple. Not. Kidding. ** Two Sues decide that Tomoeda is the right place to have a love story in, completely unrelated to any sort of canon. ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. * "traumaa" - M rated, NSFW. ** Sooo Sakura's walking home at night. What happens? bum bum bum. yes. Rapeage scene. then some happy sex with syaoran! ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. * "You cant tell the difference, that's worrying!" - M rated, NSFW. ** After some years, all canonical couples broke and new ones are born. Syaoran gets killed, and when Sakura revives him he rapes her. ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. Death Note *"Light And Dark The Adventures Of Dark Yagami" - T rated. **Summary: Light's twin brother Dark moves in with them! What secrets does he have? Has cusses and Sayu/Misa. EDIT: His other sister Night Yagami will come as well! Find her secrets too! ** Mission by Falchion, Rashida, and Ripper (DF). Digimon * "Tears Don't Fall" - T rated. ** Based On The Song by Bullet For My Valentine. When Sora's parents constantly fight and ignore her daily, who will she turn to for help? or will she even find someone? TO BE REVISED ** Mission by WarriorJoe. Free! Iwatobi Swim Club * "Free! A Haru Love Story" - K+ rated. ** The swim club is thrown into turmoil when their childhood friend Kei returns to town. They meet each other a the swim club only to find out that Kei is actually a girl! Cover Image is Kei. PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! THANKS! Ignores Eternal Summer, sorry... ** Mission by Trainees Miguel and Violet, DF. Fruits Basket * "Ice" - T rated. ** Yuki and Kyo are the two best ice-dancers the world has ever seen. Yuki is abused by Akito, Kyo is a lonely cursed neko. What will happen one fateful night when the two meet in the rink? KyoXYuki,ShiXAki,ToriXAya-attempted suicde, angsty...the usual X ** Mission by anamia. Fullmetal Alchemist * "The Dying Flame" ** Mission by Lasa and Montbretia. GATE — Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri * "A Casual Conversation" - M rated, NSFW. ** Plagued by repressed lust, Itami decides to take his mind off of it by shooting the breeze with a friend. Unfortunately for him, the only friend available is a certain delusional elfin girl. It doesn't take long before their conversation takes another turn, one he never could have anticipated. Smut ** Mission by Desdendelle and The Librarian. Haruhi Suzumiya * "The Distress of Haruhi Suzumiya" - T rated. ** what would happen if kyon and haruhi where in the school and heard a loud noise? read to find out R&R ** Kyon gets shot at by random mooks, declares his undying love for Haruhi and then wakes up in hospital. Just as bad as it sounds. ** Mission by Pieguy. * "Odd Experiences" - M rated, NSFW. ** Mikuru isn't as pure as we thought. Haruhi learned it the hard way. Yuri story with Futanari and BDSM don't like, don't read. As for annoying flammers, you either give me a reason or look up Guro and Vore! Let's see whose the real sick mother****er! ** Mission by Fish Custard. Hellsing * "How two sisters entered the hellsing world" - M rated. ** how two half sisters ended up in the hellsing world. ** Aside from said sisters having speshul powers, an abusive step-father and instant attention from Alucard, the grammar and spelling is abysmal. There are scripts in the author's notes that rival the length of the actual chapters. And the wrongness of all that. THE WRONGNESS! **Mission by Riese and LilacLielac. History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * "Battle Rules" ** apart of my anti uke club, harem and lonely boys projects - Tsuji challenges Kenichi to a fight and the loser becomes the winners slave/subordinate. Tsuji loses cause he thinks he's found a fighting style that can beat Kenichi boy was he wrong. Warning Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like yaoi ** Claims to be a yaoi fic, but never actually gets to the yaoi. It's short and simple, but every time I look it over again, I find something else wrong with it. **Mission Part 1, Part 2, Ending by Duothimir. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * "What did we do to get THIS?" - T rated. ** ok well Kaitlin and Narciel live in a mansion all by themselves BUT one day people from their favorite anime end up in one of the bedrooms coming two at a time.What will happen you say read and find out.This is a Bel/oc Tsuna/oc and Mukuro/oc fic. ** HG's comment: What will happen is that Kaite-chan and Tsuki-chan use the Mary-Sue powers they got through their trajeck past to abuse the poor canon characters while also assassinating people in the service of a mysterious government that provided them with an eight-story mansion on a guarded mountain. ** Mission by Makari. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * "All this trouble for a girl" - M rated. ** This is a NanoFate, which is Yuri and for noobs girlxgirl. Why do I have to love you, such a jackass. Your angsty goodness awaits! ** TYH mission by Desdendelle and Keiko. * "Animist and the Anarchist" ** AU StrikerS rewrite. Fury Tempest and Hana Seabring are my OCs and they have replaced Erio and Caro in the storyline. I hope to have fun as the plot diverges from the main one. Random ammounts of Nanoha/Fate, Shamal/Signum, Subaru/Teana 10year olds. Yuri ** Mis sion by Karrin Blue. * "A Knight of Lost Memories" - M rated. ** An incident during a patrol left Shamal amnesic and insane, so it's up to Signum to save her and the city from her uncontrollable onslaught. ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. * "Magical Mercenary" - T rated. ** When Subaru is summoned to Hayate's office and told to go on a mission with a woman she's never seen before, how will things unfold? And who is the selfproclaimed 'Queen of Fire' hiding in the ruins of a once mighty city? ** Mission by Desdendelle. * "Saigo no Tanjoobi" ** The day Nanoha forgets Fate's birthday. AU ** Mission by Karrin Blue. * "TSAB Black Ops Team: Harbinger" ** Set 6 months after StrikerS TSAB special forces unit, codename: Harbinger. They will take up ANY mission, In the name of peace. No Evidence. No Survivors. No Failures. Possible pairings in future chapters. OC main cast. Regular cast will make appearances ** Mission by Karrin Blue and Desdendelle. Monster Musume *"My Teenage Life with Everyday Monster Girls" - Explicit, NSFW. **''A de-aged Kimihito gets tempted by Rachnera and Papi, who shouldn't be there for several chapters yet.'' ** There is so much wrong with this fic. Rachnera and Kimihito are both replacements; Papi, Suu and Ms. Smith are OOC, and everything else is just wrong, wrong, WRONG. It burns, precious! Kala wasn't pleased. ** Mission by Valon Vance and Kala Jeng, written by Voyd. Naruto * "Love Me Hate Me, Kiss Me Kill Me" - K+ rated. ** I was a spirit of preternatural flesh. Detached, unchangeable, empty. I was cold emotionless,distant, all the things most people would never wish to be. I was tired i never wanted to face sunlight, until that sunlight changed form. GarraxOC ** Mission by Adagio. Fic edited slightly after mission completed. Neon Genesis Evangelion *"Hellstorm Evangelion" - T rated. **Note: this happens after episode 17 when shinji killed Kaoru. since I diodn't understand them, we'll pretend the 25-26 episodes did not happen and say that the story goes on right here. Hope you enjouy my first fanfic!!! **''It. Gets. Worse''. ** Mission by Fish Custard. Puella Magi Madoka Magica * "A different universe" - T rated ** Story based on Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. Puer Magus and Puella Magi exist in this universe. Mostly original characters. Told in first person, third person since episode 3. ** Mission by Karrin Blue. * "Puella Magi Akira Magica" ** AU: Angie Ruiz is a transfer student who is quickly renamed Akira Fukuyama. Upon her first day, some weird things happened and she finds herself caught in a ancient battle between Magical girls and Witches... how is she going to finish junior high now? ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. Rurouni Kenshin * "Destiny Leads To Drama" - T rated. ** Kenshin,Kaoru,and Tomoe are high school seniors.The three characters and the others tries to realize their true destiny.Kaoru,is madly in love with Kenshin.But,Kenshin and Tomoe are madly in love with eacother.Will,Kaoru be too late? ** Mission by Adagio. Sailor Moon *"Rini's Horibble Death" - M Rated, Bleepfic. NSFW and NSFB. **Rini dies a horrible death! YAY! ** Mission written by James Shields. Tokyo Mew Mew * "woof-woof-power" - K rated. Claimed by eatpraylove November 22, 2015. ** this a story abbot if ichigo was dating my oc otachi and they both get turned into mew mews but he is a woof woof not a mew mew. He is a wolf fox (folf) ** Yeah, just... ugh. ** Mission by eatpraylove. Category:Lists Category:Badfic Anime and Manga